


L'amour ne dure qu'un jour

by Voracity666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grèce est très belle. Du moins, c'est de l'avis de Turquie et de Rome. Mais lequel des deux est le plus proche de son cœur ? Surtout qu'il lui faut encore grandir afin de devenir un homme. Alors, qui..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alors l'idée est spéciale, je vous l'accorde ^^ (pour changer, tiens xD)
> 
> Lorsque je parle de "Grèce" et de "Egypte", je fais référence aux versions Antique :)
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Bonne lecture~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrigé par le Mongol.

Il écarta silencieusement les buissons, la bouche et le nez recouverts d'un tissu pour que sa respiration ne le trahisse pas, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il était à deux doigts d'y arriver, cette fois, et nul ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Encore un buisson.

-Salut Sadıq, l'interpella une voix rieuse.

Se figeant, l'aventurier sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son corps.

-Pas besoin de te cacher tu sais. Le sage voit au-delà de la réalité.

-Garde ta philosophie pour toi, grogna-t-il.

Sortant des buissons, la jeune nation s'approcha du petit lac où se détendait Eurydice, la nation grecque.

-Comment tu fais à chaque fois ?

Il se laissa tomber par terre, son foulard à la main, fixant son reflet.

-Je te connais, on va dire.

Il grogna mais ne put s'empêcher de fixer la lourde poitrine de son aînée qui se soulevait en rythme avec son rire clair.

-Tu es vraiment un enfant drôle, Sadıq, finit-elle par déclarer.

Elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre, essuyant ses larmes de joie.

Il alla se dévêtir derrière un arbre, la mine renfrognée, puis entra dans l'eau avec un soupir d'aise. Fermant les yeux et levant le visage en direction du soleil, il savoura la tranquillité du lieu, du moins jusqu'à ce l'eau ne s'agite, l'intriguant.

-Eu... Eurydice ?

Le rouge aux joues, il regardait la nation aux formes généreuses s'approcher de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas que la berge puisse t'absorber comme tu sembles le croire, Turquie.

-Qu'en sais-tu, Grèce ? N'est-ce pas toi qui clame que la volonté est la seule force de l'âme ?

-Alors il t'arrive de m'écouter parfois, ronronna-t-elle.

Elle prit place à ses côtés, refaisant sa coiffure pensivement.

-Tu as entendu les nouvelles des frontières ?

-Tu parles de cet idiot de Rome ? Il faudrait être sourd et idiot pour l'ignorer...

Elle se tourna vers lui, un air joueur peint sur le visage.

-C'est moi ou il y a de la jalousie dans tes paroles ?

Sadıq se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne voulant pas entrer dans le jeu. Mais ce fut autre chose lorsqu'une paire de bras l'entoura puis le plaqua tout contre la poitrine rebondie de la Grecque. Il ne put faire un geste, complètement figé, alors qu'elle l'embrassa sur la joue, ne semblant rien remarquer.

-J'aime bien parler avec toi, tu es un peu la nation la plus proche et tu es d'agréable compagnie, malgré que tu sois encore un enfant...

Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de sortir de l'eau. Sadıq préféra garder les yeux baissés.

-Les heures passent si vite, quelle horreur... Chronos semble accélérer sa course folle, espérant que c'est ce qui le fera libérer plus vite...

-Tu crois à ces âneries ? Sursauta-t-il. Tu as fait parti des premiers à fouler ta terre ! Tu sais autant que moi la vérité à ce sujet.

Son regard se flouta lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. Elle remonta à nouveau son épaisse chevelure avant de lui répondre.

-Longue est la vie qui nous attend. Nous sommes responsables de milliers de personnes qui croient en nous. La foi est un soutien considérable. Elle permet de garder la tête froide. Ne te prends pas pour un dieu, Sadıq, ou les châtiments du ciel s'abattront sur toi.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire et s'en alla, chantonnant tout bas.

Encore dans l'eau, il lui adressa une grimace tordue qu'elle ne put voir.

-Tu me prends encore et toujours pour un enfant, râla-t-il. Mais quand te rendras-tu compte que je suis un homme, au même titre que les autres ?

Il abattit ses poings sur la surface limpide, rageur. Il se défoula de cette manière quelques minutes encore avant de se réfugier sous la surface, retenant sa respiration jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

-Que devrais-je faire pour qu'elle puisse me voir comme je le souhaite ?

Fermant les yeux, il se remit à penser aux courbes profondes de la belle châtain. Mais il fallait être réaliste : jamais elle ne lui appartiendrait.

Il exprima de nouveau sa rage avant de se calmer et de se rhabiller. Il rentra chez lui à grands pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes~
> 
> Alors, ceux et celles qui ont déjà lu mon "Étonnante rencontre" (catégorie One Piece), savent que j'aime bien raconter d'où est venu l'accessoire que les personnages gardent avec eux :3
> 
> Grèce (Antique) : Eurydice / Égypte (Antique) : Néferet (la plus belle)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol.

Turquie se mirait avec difficulté dans son grand miroir de cuivre poli, essayant divers accessoires pour paraître plus adulte. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive de la visite...

-Sadıq ! L'appelèrent deux femmes à l'unisson.

Il sursauta et fonça, sans réfléchir, à leur rencontre. Il comprit son oubli lorsqu'elles éclatèrent de rire à sa vue. Il se renfrogna avant de ôter son énorme turban mais garda son caftan à la couleur flamboyante.

-Égypte... Grèce... Si c'est pour glousser comme des poules, vous pouvez aller dans la cour, vous savez...

Calmant leurs rires, elles s'approchèrent de lui afin de lui emmêler les cheveux du bout de leurs longs doigts.

-Il ne faut pas prendre la mouche comme ça, voyons !

-Tu ris encore, Néferet. Et laissez mes cheveux tranquilles !

Il s'éloigna d'elles et de leurs mains agiles, grommelant tout bas.

-Dis-nous... pour quelle jolie fille te pares-tu ainsi ? Roucoula Eurydice avec un air conspirateur.

Elle échangea un regard avec son amie.

-C'est vrai ça, renchérit cette dernière. Qui donc est cette femme pour que tu fasses des frais de vesture ?

Elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, se soutenant mutuellement.

-Et quand je pense que nous n'avons jamais eu cet honneur !

-Quel malheur ! Serions-nous donc toujours aussi mal considérées ?

Elles soupirèrent avec exagération alors que la cible de leur moquerie tremblait de colère contenue, serrant avec force son turban.

-Avons-nous une chance de plaire aux yeux de ce beau mâle ?

-Aucune, hélas, une autre est passée avant nous et lui a ravi le cœur !

-Nous voici donc seules dans l'amour, déçues par les hommes...

Elles rapprochaient leurs visages, plongeant leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre, dans une ambiance quasi romantique... avant qu'un turban n'entre en collision avec leurs visages, les arrêtant net.

-Vous êtes vraiment deux gourdes sans cœur ! Cria Turquie avant de s'enfuir, les larmes aux yeux.

-On dirait qu'on l'a blessé... énonça Grèce en prenant le turban dans la main.

-On dirait bien, oui...

Elle s'étira longuement, mettant son corps fin en valeur.

-On devrait le chercher, tu ne penses pas ?

-Si. Allons-y.

Bien que imposant, le palais n'était pas aussi grand que ceux où elles vivaient, elles n'eurent donc que peu de difficultés à retrouver leur ami.

Le fait qu'il soit entré par erreur dans le harem y avait pas mal joué, à vrai dire, et elles purent le sauver des bras aimants des femmes s'y trouvant.

-Toujours apeuré par ces femmes ? Demanda Eurydice sur le ton de la conversation.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais... souffla son amie.

Elles observaient Turquie se faire soigner par un guérisseur, tremblant encore de peur.

-Pourtant, la présence d'autres femmes ne lui apporte pas ce souci.

-Si les femmes comprenaient les hommes, ça se saurait, fit remarquer Eurydice.

Elle s'approcha de Sadıq qui remerciait le vieil homme qui partit alors.

-Tu as encore tellement à grandir...

Grèce le serra contre elle, le berçant comme un enfant. Le rouge aux joues, il se laissa faire, bien assez heureux de ce contact.

De l'autre côté, Égypte alla s'asseoir, les observant en s'amusant.

-Je voulais juste paraître plus vieux... finit-il par marmonner dans l'étreinte douce de Grèce.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ?

-Parce que je pensais que vous alliez me moquer de moi...

Reculant un peu sur la couche, Grèce se cala contre un coussin. Néferet posa la tête sur ses genoux, serrant de ses bras le corps de son cadet.

-Tu sais bien qu'on fait ça pour rire, et non pour te blesser.

-Et si justement ça me blessait ?

Les étreinte se resserrèrent.

-Tu veux qu'on t'aide pour ton costume ?

-Fie-toi à notre sens de l'esthétique ! Roucoula Grèce.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée...

-Tu préfères demander l'avis aux barbares qui symbolisent les terres nous entourant ? Demanda Égypte en reniflant.

Elle obtint quelques rires, la faisant sourire.

-Allez ! Debout Sadıq ! Amusons-nous à te transformer !

-Je savais que vous étiez des prêtresses ! Gloussa-t-il.

Il les laissa l'emmener jusqu'à la pièce qu'il avait quitté quelques temps plus tôt.

Si les essayages étaient sérieux au début, ils étaient vite devenus un grand cirque où les trois antagonistes avaient mal au ventre à force de rire et dont le sol était jonché de vêtements et d'accessoires divers.

-Attends ! Souffla Néferet entre deux éclats de rire. Tu en penses quoi Eurydice ?

-J'aime bien, ça donne un air mystérieux.

Elles échangèrent un air complice et le toisèrent avec un sourire en coin.

Intrigué, Sadıq s'approcha de la surface réfléchissante, plissant les yeux pour s'y apercevoir.

-Vous voulez parler du masque, là ?

-Bah oui, pas de ta toge ! Gloussa Eurydice.

Il fit mine d'enlever le morceau de cuir pour observer leur réaction et il ne fut pas déçu.

-Ah non ! Tu le gardes maintenant !

-Quand tu auras la barbe qui pousse, tu n'auras qu'à enlever le bas.

Elles le fixaient avec un grand sourire, ce qui le fit rougir et cacher son visage dans les plis sombres de sa tenue.

-Par contre, évite les perruques longues, gloussa Grèce de nouveau.

Il leur tira puérilement la langue avant de les poursuivre dans toute la pièce, armé de foulards qu'il faisait claquer dans l'air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce que je les aime eux alors~ (Oui, dans ma tête, c'est un peu la Bad Touch Trio de l'époque... Oui, j'ai un sérieux grain)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol.

-Merci pour l'invitation, soupira Eurydice.

L'opulente Grecque savourait la caresse de l'eau sur sa peau nue, aux côtés de sa vieille amie, allongée sur le bord.

-C'est un plaisir, marmonna Turquie de l'autre côté de la paroi.

Il fondait presque dans la chaleur de l'eau, un sourire béat sur le visage.

-Les mers restent peu sûres ces derniers temps, poursuivit-il. Mieux vaut pour votre sécurité d'être accompagnés par ceux en qui vous avez confiance. Avec Rome qui rôde dans les parages, en plus...

-J'ai entendu dire que lui et son peuple craignaient mers et océans. Si quelqu'un souhaite concurrencer son empire, il suffisait d'aller prendre les terres accessibles seulement par voie maritime...

La voix d’Égypte était mesurée et calme, presque berçante. Il fallut à Turquie une certaine concentration pour ne pas piquer du nez dans l'eau.

-Vous y croyez, vous, à son envie d'empire ? À mon avis, ce n'est qu'un rêveur éveillé...

-Il n'y a pas plus dangereux qu'un dormeur qui rêve qu'il dort.

-Grèce ! Râlèrent en chœur les deux autres.

Elle éclata de son rire clair qui se répercuta dans les coins de la pièce.

-J'aurais dû te noyer quand il en était l'occasion.

Et dire que ces deux garces s'adoraient comme des sœurs...

-Vous êtes plus gamines que moi... soupira-t-il.

Il imagina sans problème les mines moqueuses. Il les connaissait depuis tant de temps.

-Ça serait bien que rien ne change... soupira-t-il de nouveau.

Il leva la tête, fixant les mosaïques colorées.

-Si rien n'évoluait, ce qu'on s'ennuierait ! Rit Égypte.

Elle glissa dans l'eau, sans bruit ni remous. Son amie vint l'enserrer de ses bras.

-N'allez pas faire de cochonneries dans l'eau de mes bains, grogna le Turc.

-Tss... Je vais finir par croire que tu nous surveilles de derrière ta paroi !

-J'ai pas que ça à faire, et ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde, Eurydice.

S'enfonçant jusqu'au menton dans l'eau chaude, Sadıq ferma les yeux et se détendit encore plus.

Il aimait bien les savoir près de lui, comme des boucliers contre le monde extérieur. Il était avec deux belles femmes, l'une aux hanches larges et à la poitrine généreuse, l'autre aux hanches étroites et à la poitrine discrète. Et il les aimait comme un homme sait le faire.

Elles le voyaient comme un enfant.

X

Torse nu et masqué, Turquie s'entraînait au maniement des armes. Il s'était passé quelques années depuis la dernière fois et il avait pris en muscles et en force. L'homme se dessinait dans l'enfant.

Son entraînement achevé, Sadıq alla boire au puits plus loin. Ruisselant de sueur, son sourire prouvait sa satisfaction du moment. Il était fort. Et ce n'était pas fini.

-Seigneur ! Seigneur !

Grognant, il se tourna vers l'intrus.

À bout de souffle, le serviteur se plia respectueusement tout en tentant de retrouver un rythme plus calme.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Nous sommes attaqués ?

L'air féroce, il brandit son cimeterre pour appuyer ses propos.

-Vous avez de la visite... Un navire grec...

Sadıq partit aussitôt, laissant le servant sur place et ne s'y intéressant guère. Ça devait être elle. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps....

Il allait pouvoir lui prouver qu'il était digne d'elle et qu'il la protégerait au péril de son peuple. Qu'il défendrait sa vie à elle autant de fois qu'on lui laissera faire.

-Eurydice ! Hurla-t-il au loin.

Il pouvait apercevoir les voiles blanches, lui faisant accélérer le pas.

\- Sadıq ! C'est toi ?

Il s'arrêta devant elle, le souffle court.

-Tu as beaucoup changé, dis-moi...

Elle le fixa d'un air intéressé, ce qui lui plut assez.

-Par contre, tu devrais te rhabiller avant de trop prendre le soleil...

Il obtempéra prestement.

-Tu es encore plus belle qu'avant, la complimenta-t-il.

-J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Mais à chaque nouvelle, le temps qu'il lui convient.

Turquie eut un sourire en coin. Sa tendance à la philosophie l'avait manqué.

Il lui tendit la main pour la guider jusqu'au palais, mais quelqu'un les interrompit.

-Eurydice ! Alors, comme ça, tu tentes de te le garder pour toi toute seule ! Je te croyais plus partageuse !

-Néferet ?

Il s'immobilisa afin de mieux observer sa vieille amie qui descendait la passerelle à petits pas, les jambes enclavées dans leur habituel fourreau de tissu léger.

-Que... Tu prends les navires grec, toi, maintenant ?

Il reçut une chiquenaude au front.

-Eurydice est venue me voir d'abord, et je l'ai suivie. C'est tout.

Il offrit ses bras aux deux nations qui s'y accrochèrent, et il put les mener jusqu'au palais où des collations leur furent servies.

Confortablement installé sur les tapis et les coussins, Sadıq contempla ces deux femmes qui étaient revenues. Pour lui. Et ça l'emplissait de joie.

-Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ?

-Tu oublies que les Grecs sont passés maîtres dans l'art de la navigation ! Se vanta Eurydice.

-Je vais finir par me demander si il y a quelque chose que les Grecs ne savent pas faire, soupira-t-il, mi-ronchon, mi-moqueur.

-Si tu savais... répondit-elle sur un ton lascif et haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Avant, il aurait rougi, mais là il se contenta de ricaner et de se resservir.

-Que le ciel me foudroie, le jour où je me retrouve dans l'étreinte d'un Grec ! Une Grecque, par contre...

Ce fut à lui de hausser un sourcil suggestif et à Grèce de ricaner.

-Sinon, quand vous aurez fini de vous séduire, vous me ferez un signe !

-Regardez qui se plaint !

-Tu as changé, Sadıq, observa Néferet. Tu as grandi.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Ça signifie que mon peuple évolue !

Il aurait été debout, il aurait piétiné de joie.

-Là, je te reconnais, sourit Égypte.

Il hésita à lui tirer la langue, puis finit par se resservir.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de te mettre au courant, déclara mystérieusement Grèce.

Égypte s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Je suis enceinte, déclarèrent-elles en chœur.

S'en rendant compte, elles éclatèrent de rire, sans remarquer l'état de choc de leur ami.

-C'est... C'est Rome, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il lorsque le calme revint. J'ai entendu parler de sa visite chez vous.

Il les fixa. Il ôta finalement son masque blanc et reporta son regard sur elle. Il semblait toujours aussi calme et aucune des deux n'osa briser le silence.

Soudainement, il se leva et sortit. Quand il revint, il s'était changé. Il était... imposant, portant un caftan coloré et un turban conséquent. À la main, un cimeterre tranchant.

-Je vais venger votre honneur et aller le tuer, déclara-t-il.

Dans ses prunelles noires, pouvait y lire la rage et la jalousie.

Grèce et Égypte finirent par se ressaisir et se levèrent pour l'enserrer de leurs bras.

-Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? La folie t'a rendu visite ?

-Réjouis-toi au lieu de souhaiter la mort !

Elles l’enjoignirent de laisser tomber là ses idées vengeresses, ce qu'il fit après avoir lutté contre leurs étreintes.

-Pourquoi prends-tu la mouche ? Soupira Eurydice en s'allongeant. Nous ne sommes pas venues pleurer mais pour fêter deux bonnes nouvelles. Sois heureux pour nous !

-Je ne peux l'être, déclara-t-il en reposant son arme. Et peut-être ne le serai-je jamais plus.

-On te parle de nouvelles vies !

Néferet ne disait rien. Une main contre son ventre arrondi, elle les observait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

-Nous ne sommes pas là que pour faire la fête, déclara-t-elle subitement.

Satisfaite d'avoir captée leurs attentions, elle se cala un peu mieux.

-Ces enfants... ne sont pas de bonne augure. Ils ne vont pas représenter de nouveaux pays, ni des régions.

Maintenant qu'il ne portait plus son masque, elle put voir distinctement le visage hâlé de son ami blanchir.

-Ce sont nos successeurs, avoua-t-elle.

Elle avait gardé un ton égal, ne montrant rien. C'était pour cette raison que c'était elle qui avait lâché le morceau. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Grèce pour s'en rendre compte. Le visage pâle, elle semblait au bord des larmes, servant convulsivement ses épaules.

-Et nous souhaiterions que tu veilles sur eux, s’il nous arrive malheur.

Le silence suivit ces paroles, le temps que l'information atteigne correctement le cerveau.

-Vous... vous avez décidé du nom ?

 _« Vous allez mourir ? »_ aurait-il voulu demander.

Sautant sur le changement de sujet, Eurydice lui débita toute une liste de prénoms féminins, faisant rire son ami.

-Tu sais que tu n'as qu'un bébé, il ne pourra jamais en porter autant, soupira Égypte.

-Atalante, alors ! Oui, ça me plaît beaucoup comme nom !

Elle caressa tendrement son ventre à peine gonflé.

-Et si c'est un garçon ?

Elle releva la tête, les yeux brillants et souriant largement.

-Héraklès.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrigé par le Mongol.

Turquie était dans Athènes.

Avec sa grossesse avancée, Eurydice n'avait plus le droit de prendre la mer, à sa grande tristesse. C'était donc à lui de venir.

Ne jetant pas le moindre regard aux divers marchands, il avançait d'un pas rapide, pressé d'arriver.

Elle n'était pas dans la capitale d'après son empereur, et se serait retirée à la campagne pour y être tranquille.

Il avait le nom de la ville, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver sa direction.

-Eurydice ? L'appela-t-il.

Un esclave vint à sa rencontre, lui proposant d'attendre la maîtresse de maison, ce qu'il refusa.

-La Dame se trouve dans les jardins.

Et lui aussi, maintenant.

Marchant furtivement, il tentait de la localiser, cœur battant.

-Arrête, tu me chatouilles, l'entendit-il rire.

Se dirigeant vers le son, Turquie se demandait à qui pouvait-elle bien parler.

Rome. Rome était là, dans sa tenue de _dux bellorum_ , serrant contre lui la nation grecque et caressant tendrement le ventre proéminent.

Figé, Sadıq ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer. Il se faisait du mal, il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Rome cueillit quelques fleurs qu'il passa dans dans les boucles légères et l'embrassa.

-Tu devrais partir.

-Serais-tu en train de me chasser ?

-Rome. Tu es peut-être le père de mon enfant, mais tu restes une nation étrangère à la mienne. Tu n'y es le bienvenu que parce que tu es le plus fort. Ne t'imagine pas vivre une quelconque histoire. Et je ne suis pas sourde, je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir accédé à tes charmes.

Après un dernier baiser, le latin quitta les terres sans perdre le sourire.

Seule, Eurydice se tourna vers ses plantes, les arrangeant. Son ventre la gênait de plus en plus et elle avait hâte d'accoucher afin de profiter de son enfant.

Elle se figea lorsqu'elle entendit une branche craquer sous un poids humain et eut à peine de le temps de se retourner, qu'on lui forçait un baiser. Lorsque celui-ci cessa, elle put voir de qui c'était. Pas Rome, l'empire conquérant, mais Turquie la nation qu'elle avait vu grandir sans voir l'homme qui s'y trouvait.

-Sadıq ? Balbutia-t-elle. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Le masque blanc était plus loin dans l'herbe, découvrant le visage hâlé devenu dur avec l'approche de l'âge adulte physique. On pouvait deviner les premiers signes de barbe mais encore rien de concret. Et ces yeux noirs qui fulminaient...

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, choquant presque leurs dents, et se pressant contre elle. Il n'y avait aucune douceur, mais plus de la rage, de la jalousie.

Lorsqu'il la relâcha, elle chuta, ses jambes ne pouvant plus la tenir. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et tendit la main pour remettre en place quelques mèches.

-Pourquoi ?

-Cherches-tu la vérité ou juste une réponse ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Il la regarda presque avec tendresse, caressant son visage du bout des doigts.

-Je cherche les deux. Et j'aimerais que la vérité soit une réponse, autant que la réponse soit une vérité.

-Que me veux-tu Sadıq? Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Il recula sa main, s'éloignant un peu d'elle.

-Ce que je veux ? Ce que j'attends ? Toi, tout simplement.

Il ne baissa pas le regard, tentant de le garder fixe.

-Eurydice, ça fait trop longtemps que je soupire après toi. Trop longtemps que je t'observe à la dérobée et que j'étouffe mes sentiments à ton égard...

Toute colère avait déserté ses traits, ne laissant qu'un calme effrayant.

-Je veux savoir.

La Grecque recula, sortant de sa porté. Elle n'avais pas vraiment peur.

C'était Sadıq, la nation qu'elle avait vu grandir. Celle dont elle s'était gentiment moquée avec Néferet. Celle qu'elle avait tant de fois rassurée, conseillée, encouragée... Une amie, en somme, presque une mère, malgré le peu d'écart entre eux.

-Sadıq, commença-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

-Non, pas un mot !

Il s'était tendu et avait dressé son doigt en signe de silence.

-Ne donne pas ta réponse trop vite. Réfléchis plus. Réfléchis mieux. Quels que soient tes mots, notre relation va prendre un tournant décisif.

Il la fixait, semblait voir jusqu'à son âme et la transpercer de part en part. Il est vrai qu'il aurait souhaité savoir, là maintenant. Mais si patienter signifiait une réponse positive, il était prêt à se ronger les ongles jusqu'aux coudes.

Elle soupira, croisant les bras avec difficulté. Son ventre la gênait plus que jamais, mais elle se devait de se concentrer sur les mots à venir. Ils seraient douloureux, ou simplement libérateur. Ils seraient porteur de paix, ou prémice d'une bataille... Ils seraient...

-Non.

La réponse était tombée avec la netteté d'un couperet, les figeant tous les deux, mais Eurydice se reprit la plus vite. Elle défroissa négligemment sa toge et serra les poings, les traits crispés.

-Je ne peux répondre à tes sentiments, Sadıq. Tu m'en demande trop.

Elle soupira de nouveau et fouilla sa tête à la recherche d'une phrase qui lui permettrait de plus amples explications.

-Tu n'en demandes pas assez. Trop tard, trop tôt. Tout est une question de temps, tout l'a toujours été.

Elle soupira faiblement avant que son souffle ne se bloque dans sa gorge et qu'une grimace de douleur ne contracte ses traits, alors qu'elle chutait sur le sol, tenant son ventre proéminent.

-Eurydice ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?!

-Le... bébé...

-Il arrive ?

Sa voix partait dans les aiguës et son teint pâlit lorsque la future mère acquiesça de la tête, ses doigts griffant le sol et arrachant les plantes.

En panique totale, Sadıq regardait partout autour de lui, son turban échoué à ses côtés depuis quelques minutes déjà.

-Aide-moi, râla-t-elle en tendant le bras vers lui. Aide-moi ou je te jure que...

Le reste de ses propos se poursuivirent en grec et de toutes façons il n'était plus totalement là, se concentrant autant que possible. Il tentait de mobiliser au maximum les quelques connaissances qu'il avait grappillé au fil des années et de l'évolution de la médecine. Il le fallait, pour le bien-être de son amie. Et de l'enfant qui voulait découvrir la vie.

Il était trop tard pour aller demander de l'aide, donc il se fit une raison, il devait balayer tout sentimentalisme et se concentrer sur le moment, faire les gestes qui étaient nécessaires...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, l'arrivée de la jeune génération ! Cette scène a bien fait rire mes amis :)
> 
> Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue les gens !
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol.

-Aussi chiant que son père ton mouflet, râlait Turquie.

Il se frottait les mains avec de l'alcool, voulant à tout prix effacer cette lutte acharnée qu'ils avaient dû opérer.

Le petit était tellement impossible qu'il fallut à Sadıq ouvrir le ventre de son amie afin que le bébé puisse miauler son mécontentement à la face du monde entier... et lui happer l'index pour le téter avec force.

Eurydice lui fit un petit sourire, son teint concurrençant le lin de ses draps. L'expérience l'avait marquée, pour ne pas dire traumatisée, et elle ne comptait pas sortir de sa couche avant un bon moment, ordre du médecin et initiative personnelle. Blotti contre son imposante poitrine, le nouveau-né somnolait.

Sadıq s'assit auprès d'elle, l'observant avec gêne, puis finit par détourner le regard. Il voulait parler, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors il se contenta de regarder ce truc chauve et moche qui servait de progéniture à son amie. D'ailleurs....

-Dis, osa-t-il, on est toujours amis, hein ?

Elle l'observa longuement de ses yeux trop verts et trop grands, semblant le sonder, avant de se décider à lui répondre :

-Évidemment ! Tu m'as même sauvé la vie ! Et sans toi, peut-être que ce petit bonhomme ne serait jamais né !

Elle serra tendrement son fils contre elle, le réveillant au passage. Il fixa à son tour le Turc, comme sa mère l'avait fait peu avant, le hérissant.

-Il te ressemble trop, c'est effrayant !

-Évidemment qu'il me ressemble ! S'offusqua-t-elle. C'est mon fils, imbécile !

-Je me demande bien à quoi il ressemblera plus tard...

Tout pour ne pas y penser. Tous les sujets de conversation pour éloigner cette pensée morbide. En l'aidant à accoucher, Turquie lui avait offert la mort sur un plateau d'argent. Il l'avait condamnée en voulant la sauver.

-Quand je pense que cette pimbêche de Britannia et cette sauvage de Gaule en sont déjà à deux, fulmina soudainement la Grecque. Ça prouve bien que ce ne sont que des barbares pour accepter une douleur pareille !

-Au fait, j'y pense, pour Néferet...

-C'est vrai qu'elle va passer par là, elle aussi... J'irais bien auprès d'elle, mais la mer m'est interdite encore maintenant. Je prierai Ilithye depuis ici. C'est la déesse des accouchements, gros bêta, ajouta-t-elle face à la curiosité du Turc.

-Tes dieux, mes dieux, ceux de Néferet... J'en ai suffisamment à prier, moi ! Déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Tu pourrais aller la rejoindre.

-Je reste auprès de toi. Néferet est plus entourée que toi, et tu risques plus dans un état de faiblesse comme maintenant.

Elle esquissa un sourire en coin et se cala plus confortablement dans sa couche.

-Il faut que je dorme Sadıq. Ne te force pas à rester.

-Je fais ce que je veux !

Un dernier sourire et elle s'endormit sans bruit, au contraire du bébé qui ouvrit en grand ses yeux yeux clairs, comme s’il voulait tout voir en un instant.

-Héraklès, hein ? J'espère que tu ne seras pas aussi chiant que ton géniteur, sale fils de Rome, grinça le Turc en croisant les bras.

La guerre était déclarée.

X

-Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui !

-Nan, nan et nan !

Sadıq croisa les bras pour souligner son refus.

-Eurydice, n'y pense même pas.

-Mais il était tellement mignon ! Je n'allais pas le laisser tout seul, quand même !

Il eut un regard semblant affirmer le contraire.

-De toutes façons, ce qui est fait est fait. Et vous allez réveiller les petits.

Cette déclaration suffit à calmer les deux nations.

En séjour chez Turquie, Égypte et Grèce avaient voulu visiter le pays avec un peu plus de profondeur. Sauf qu'en passant trop près des côtes, Eurydice avait senti l'appel d'un enfant nation, trop petit pour le rôle qu'on lui imposait. Elle avait alors décidé de mettre l'île de Chypre sous sa tutelle.

-En plus, celui-là, je n'aurais même pas eu à me racler le fond du ventre pour l'avoir ! Se vantait-elle.

Elle en était à le bercer alors qu'il babillait joyeusement dans ses bras, attrapant sa drôle de mèche pour la suçoter avec application.

-Tu aurais pu t'en occuper aussi, fit remarquer l'Égyptienne.

À ces mots, le visage masqué se ferma. Bien sûr qu'il aurait pu. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Alors il se contenta de tirer sur les joues rebondies de Gupta qui mâchonnait une pâtisserie avec ses cinq dents toutes neuves.

-N'embête pas mon fils, toi !

-Oui oui, lui répondit-il évasivement.

Il se pencha pour attraper le petit chacal noir qui suivait Gupta partout depuis ses premiers jours. Il le posa sur ses genoux et aussitôt l'enfant lui tendit un bout de son gâteau, glapissant lorsque les mâchoires ses refermèrent près de ces doigts et gloussant lorsque la langue rose lécha les traces sucrées couvrant les petits doigts potelés.

-Tu as un sourire paternel, Sadıq, déclara Eurydice. Et tu sais très bien t'occuper des enfants... Je comprendrais peut-être jamais pourquoi tu n'es pas allé chercher Neoklos... C'est son nom, au fait.

Héraklès sauta des genoux de Néferet et se dirigea vers son nouveau petit-frère, le pas peu sûr. Il s'accrocha à la toge de sa mère qui se pencha afin qu'il voit mieux la petite nation.

Aussi haut que le genou, une touffe de cheveux châtains hérissée d'un épi frisotté, de grands yeux sinoples interrogateurs, l'air mortellement sérieux, Héraclès posa sa petite main sur le front dégagé.

-Je te reconnais aux yeux du monde comme mon frère, déclara-t-il solennellement.

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel Héraklès en profita pour choper un loukoum dans l'une des petites assiettes et se le caler dans les joues, tel un rongeur.

-Mon petit chat est devenu un homme ! Glapit Eurydice.

-Ton petit chat est surtout en train de tout manger ! S'exclama Sadıq. Néferet, empêche-le !

Et Hellas s'envola pour d'autres genoux.

-Ton fils est trop gourmand.

-Nourris le mien à la place de grogner.

-Ouais ouais...

Sadıq jeta un dernier regard dans la direction du Chypriote. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas secouru ? Parce qu'il ressemblait à l'enfant que Grèce et lui aurait pu avoir et qu'il n'aura jamais. Qu'ils n'auront jamais.

-Je t'ai demandé de le nourrir, pas de me le tuer !

Trop pris dans ses pensées, Sadıq avait empilé plusieurs gâteaux sans y faire attention, au grand plaisir de Anubis -le bébé chacal- et celui de Gupta qui semblait ronronner de contentement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrigé par le Mongol.

-C'est fini.

Ce n'était que trois mots, deux verbes et une horrible évidence. Une implacable évidence.

Rome avait chuté, Gaule était enterrée, Britannia avait explosé, Égypte avait été soufflée et Grèce... Grèce agonisait à ses pieds, baignant dans un sang noirâtre qui était malheureusement le sien. Le poison calcinait ses organes et brûlait ses veines. Des larmes taries tentaient de s'échapper.

Et à ses côtés, Turquie. Turquie qui lui serrait la main à lui en faire mal et dont les yeux débordaient, son masque au sol depuis longtemps déjà.

Il venait de perdre une amie et allait perdre une autre. La dernière qu'il lui restait et la seule qu'il avait aimé. Et il ne voulait pas la voir partir, elle devait rester avec lui, toujours.

-Eurydice...

-Ne viens pas me chercher aux Enfers, hoqueta-t-elle.

Il aurait voulu lui dire de se taire, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et que ce n'était pas juste qu'elle meurt. Que rien n'était juste, et encore moins le monde. Mais sa gorge était bloquée, le souffle lui manquait et son nez le piquait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir l'air aussi méprisable, qu'elle ait à garder une image pitoyable de sa personne dans l'au-delà.

-Héraklès et Neoklos, souffla-t-elle. Tu ferais un bon père.

Ils savaient que Gupta lui reviendrait aussi, selon le vœu de leur vieille amie, mais il y avait déjà une mort à déplorer, penser aux vivants n'était pas de très bon augure.

Ils ont besoin d'une mère, pas d'un père, finit-il par déclarer.

Mais le corps était froid dans ses bras, l'air ne gonflait plus les poumons et le sang coagulait sur sa tenue de guerre. C'était la fin de la vieille Grèce, l'Antique Grèce. Une nouvelle ère était à venir, une nouvelle génération avait champ libre.

Et lui restait là. Presque abandonné, entouré d'étrangers. Et il devait protéger de ces gamins avides d'espace et de nouvelles terres. Les enfants de ses amies, leurs héritiers et leur héritage. Ses enfants.

Alors il se releva après avoir fermé les yeux de son amie et glissé une pièce dans son poing comme le voulait alors la culture grecque. Il laça son masque et enfonça son turban sur son crâne, serrant la garde de son cimeterre sans en dénuder la lame. Il devait mettre les enfants en sécurité au plus vite.

Il surgit dans le domaine de la nation, poussant les esclaves sans même les voir, mettant les salles sans dessus-dessous à la recherche des petits qu'il finit par trouver dans la cuisine à chaparder quelques douceurs.

En d'autres temps, il aurait souri, attendri par la visions. En d'autres temps, il aurait pris le temps de leur expliquer patiemment, s'assurant de leur compréhension. En d'autres temps, il les aurait défié à la course jusqu'à sa carriole. En d'autres temps, leur mère n'était pas morte et la situation aussi pressante. En d'autres temps...

Neoklos hurlait à la mort, appelant sa défunte mère pour qu'elle le sauve de cette effrayante nation et Héraklès semblait absent, presque choqué. Aurait-il compris ce qui venait de se passer ?

Mais Sadıq n'avait pas le temps de leur faire un discours sur la vie et la mort, sur ce qui était inévitable. Alors il les prit sous le bras, revenant au pas de course à sa carriole et guida son taureau vers le port où mouillait son navire depuis une semaine, patiemment.

Eurydice était morte, rejoignant Néferet. Son passé s'écroulait et il devait armer son présent pour défendre le futur de trois petites nations orphelines. Il devait devenir plus fort, afin de les protéger. Il fera peur à l'Europe toute entière si il le fallait pour garantir la liberté du trio !

-Il est temps de partir sur les mers, déclara-t-il à son supérieur. Des terres s'offrent à nous, hâtons-nous de les récupérer, nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la course.

Et ainsi débuta l'histoire d'un Empire.


End file.
